The Divergent Games
by suchdivergent
Summary: Tris and Tobias are chosen as tributes for the 74th Hunger Games...
1. The Reaping

_Tris POV_

''Beatrice, wake up!'' exclaims my mom ''you know what day it is.''

Today is reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Everybody is always nervous that day, because you never know when you might be chosen.

I get dressed and my mom puts my hair in a braid. She does that every year. It's kind of like a good luck sign. When I head downstairs, my dad and my brother Caleb are already having breakfast.

''You girls always have to take so long to get ready!''

My dad takes a huge bite of his bread. I don't have an appetite this morning, so go back to my room and lie on my bed. I try to clear my head and fill it with positive thoughts. Many horrifying images of the past Games come in my head, but I ignore them. All of a sudden, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Caleb is in front of my door, gesturing to me that we have to leave.

We make our way to the front of Hall of Justice. This year, I have more chances to get picked because my name is in the glass bowl 5 times because I'm 16. Now, I shaking really hard.

My mom squeezes my hand tightly and mouths:

"Don't worry sweetie, it's not going to be you."

I smile. Peacekeepers line up in front of the stage causing every conversation to end. A tall woman with a crazy dress steps on stage, eyes are fixed on her.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games..."

Effie talks about the Games, I don't really listen. Her speech is still going on after 45 minutes and I'm starting to loose patience. Finally, she starts the draw.

"As always, ladies first."

She picks a name out of the bowl looks at it, sighs and announces:

"Beatrice Prior."

My face suddenly turns blank. It can't be me. For a while I thinks I'm dreaming, that I'm delusional, that I'm still dreaming, but when the girls start to clear the path so I can walk forward I know this is real. On stage, I try to locate my mom. When I see her, she has a defeated look on her face. I look away and Effie continues:

"And now for the boys, Tobias Eaton!"

A guy about few years older than me steps on stage. He is tall and has gorgeous blue eyes. I can't keep my eyes away from him.

"Let's give a round of applause to our tributes from District 12!" announces Effie.

Few people clap, most of them just stare at us like we're animals.

When the event is over, Tobias and I have to go inside the building and wait for our families and friends to come say goodbye. The first person to come see me is of course my mom. She gives me a silver necklace that she bought for me few years ago, but never told me. I also get a visit from my dad, my brother and my friend Suzan.

Few hours later, I am on a train headed to the Capitol with Tobias, Effie

and our mentor Haymitch...

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. My future chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Train

Tris POV

We have a long ride to get to Panem. I take the opportunity to talk to Tobias. He doesn't talk much. I tell Haymitch I'm tired and head to Tobias room.

"Come in.'' he says in a tired voice.

I open the door and see him shirtless on his bed. I turn around thinking he's busy.

"You can stay. I was just thinking.''

I walk forward towards his bed. My legs start shaking I don't really know why. The last time I've been in a boy's room was yesterday and it was my brother's. I haven't really entered one (except for Caleb's). Tobias gestures me to sit beside him.

So, I figured since were going to represent District 12 together, we might as well know each other.'' I say.

For about an hour, we talk about us, our friends and family. Tobias tells me that he lives with his dad, because his mom left them when he was young. Marcus, his dad would beat him and hurt him for no particular reason. Tobias also told me he was happy about being chosen, so he wouldn't get mistreated by his father.

''I never told anyone about it'' he says "You're the only one that knows about it."

"Why'd you tell me then?" I answer

"Because I felt like I could trust you... You're different...and I mean that in a good way."

We look into each others eyes. I can feel he is full of emotions. We stare at each other for awhile. My arms start moving toward his body. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. He does it too. We stay like that for minutes without talking. Tiredness fills me up and I slowing close my eyes. Tobias kisses my forehead and whispers '' Goodnight Tris, goodnight."

I am awaken by Haymitch's loud voice.

"Wake up lovebirds!"

Effie is standing behind him arms crossed.

I turn my head and realize that I slept on Tobias's chest. He wakes up and yells at them to let us sleep. With an exited little voice Effie announces

"We are at about 30 minutes of the Capitol. You guys should get ready 'cause training starts today!"

When Haymitch and Effie get out the room, I apologize to Tobias and tell him that I slept in his room by accident because I was tired. He walks towards me, gives me a bear hug and says it's ok.

When the train stops and I step out of it, the only thing I have in mind is that our journey has begun...


End file.
